ToGetHer
by soulxcloud97
Summary: create from these item: apple, sunglasses, gemstone, princess, compact mirror, rose, book, red purse, bag. Gruvia !


i do not own fairy tail... :)

* * *

ToGetHer

It all started on that particular day, where Gray is captivated by Juvia. Juiva is reading a book on her seat by the window when suddenly Gray walk in the classroom and caught a glimpse of her. For some kind of reason, he was trance by Juvia. At that time, Gray is holding an apple, a supple juicy apple. He walks slowly to Juvia with a soft gaze. He stops in front of her. He kept on look at her.

Noticing someone in front of her, Juvia look up and viola, she see Gray her long-termed crush in front of her. That makes her surprised a bit. Although she was surprised, she tries to keep her cool. As Juvia look up, Gray didn't expect her to look up looking like that… he look away while flustering. He glances at his hand and hold out the apple in front of her face. "F-for you." He said while looking away. Juvia looks at the apple and stole a glance at Gray. She then smiles at him. "It's okay, I'm not hungry." She refused his offer and continues back reading the book. The book is about a fantasy story that focuses on the main protagonist that is called the Gemstone Princess. But of course, Juvia didn't continue to read the book if her long-termed crush is freaking in front of her.

Feeling dejected, Gray looks over the window, and there is full bloom bed of roses that is beautifully growing in the school garden. He looks back at her when she kept on reading the book. "Say, are you free tomorrow?" he asked her. Not expecting her to answer a short yes, he considers himself lucky. He continued on. "Then, can you come with me to a place tomorrow?" "Well that depends on where that is… " she trailed off while looking away… "Okay meet me in front of the school tomorrow, okay?" she nods at him and with that Gray walk away with satisfied face and hands in his pockets.

Juvia sigh in relief, she take out her red purse from the bag and search for her small compact mirror. She looked in the mirror and sighed again. She can't believe Gray just talk to her that day. Her face is red as tomato right now. She gets up, collect her things and walk away.

On the next day, Juvia came early. She leans on the school gate while space out when Gray suddenly appear in front of her with a black sunglasses attach on his face. He asks her to follow him into the school compound and walk to the school garden.

Juvia who has no idea what the heck is going on, keep on following him. Gray asks her to close her eyes and she hesitantly closes her eyes.

For a couple of minutes, she waited and suddenly Gray put his hand on her shoulder and whisper to her ears to open her eyes. She opens her eyes and saw something beautiful in front of her. A full bed of roses with so many colourful colours bloom. She was stunned and captivated. She look at Gray, she was touched since Gray brought her here and show it to her.

"Like what you see?" he asked her carefully. "Yeah, it's beautiful. Thanks for showing it to me." She replied with courtesy.

"Juvia, I love you." He confessed while holding out a rose for her.

She flushed and denied his feeling.

"I mean it!" he exclaims at her that make her froze for a second. She looks down looking at her feet.

"D-did that really came from you?" she asked him wanting to confirm the truth whether he was really speaking the truth or not.

"Are you saying I'm joking right now?" his tone seems serious.

That made her eyes widened. He really means it.

"So am I." Juvia timidly answers him softly. She plays with the hem of her shirt.

"Come again?" Gray asked her.

If he wasn't mistaken Juvia did answer him. He totally heard it. It can't be that his ears are deceiving him.

"I also love you okay?! Happy?!" She exclaims to him.

She covers her face since she totally can feel her face warming up probably from the heat…of embarrassment. Suddenly Gray laughs. He totally can't believe it that their feeling is mutual!

Oh today is probably the best day of his life. He walks to her and hold her hands. "Then I can hold your hands right?" Juvia blushed so hard that she was sure that Gray can feel the heat from her face. She looks down and nods at his gestures. Gray just smile at her cute reaction. He finally got her.

* * *

A/N: i know i should be updating the series story but things have gone hectic in my life as a final year student in my school. so first of all i would like to apologise for not updating the Marry Me Yakuza Princess! fanfic but now the draft has been made just a few things need to be edit so sorry!

and also i would like to give a lots of thanks to all the reviewers who has been giving me such a positive review thanks alot! really! i mean it!

also this fanfic actually i made it last year and i thought want to publish it in my school magazine but it seems i forgot to send it so here it is! and actually this story is consist of all the things that i describe in the summary...that is the task that my english teacher give it to us. so i made the story ,hope it is good!

thank you again for reading my fanfic... i appreciate it alot! really! i mean it! though i may be not good at it...

RnR!


End file.
